Many different types of packages or containers are available for packaging non-solid products of the type which are capable of flowing, such as fluids or fluidized materials, including liquids, pastes, powders, and the like, which substances are collectively and generically referred to herein as “fluids”.
Some packages also include a self-sealing dispensing valve, which permits a selected amount of fluid to be discharged from the package, and then reseals to close the package.
Of specific importance are closures for bottles, which contain beverages, especially PET-bottles, which are frequently used for selling beverages, sport drinks etc.
Especially for those kinds of bottles, the closures typically comprise a spout, which extends from an upper part of the closure and which can be inserted into a mouth of a user for drinking. These spouts are typically covered by caps, frequently flip-top caps, in order to cover or protect the spout, while these caps are also frequently used to close a dispensing channel of the spout and to thereby seal the dispensing channel of the spout.
Such closures with spouts are e.g. known from PCT/EP2012/003181 or from PCT/EP2011/001773.